


Saving Sam

by the_wincest_business



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Happy Ending, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Stripper Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: Its another day at work and Sams just trying to make enough money to make his abusive boyfriend happy.  But that all changes when someone pays for a private show.Originally posted on my instagram: forthewin.cest





	Saving Sam

**Author's Note:**

> So their is mentions of Sam being abused but there is no actually abuse going on in the story. If thats not your thing than please don't read!!
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!

Sam sighed as he was finishing getting dressed. It wasn't much, just some tight fighting white shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He brushed his hair and made sure the makeup was covering the bruise on his jaw. People didn't like to see marks on him while he danced.

Sam had been dancing for about five months now. He quickly became the favorite and so he basically had the prime spot every week. People filled up the club to see him dance. They loved seeing his body move around the stage. Loved how he moved his hips to the rhythm of the music. How he danced against the pole and ran his hands up and down his body. They just went crazy for him. 

He jumped slightly when he heard the knock at his door. "Come in." He called out. 

Sam turned and smiled softly at the short, red-haired, Scottish woman. "Hey, Rowena." 

"Hello, Samuel." She greeted as she walked in and smiled softly. "I hate to tell you this, but you won't be going on stage tonight."

Thoughts ran through his head. If he didn't get to preform he wouldn't be able to bring home money and his boyfriend wouldn't be happy. Sam would get blamed and undoubtedly beaten. With that thought he started to panic. 

"No. Please. You have to let me on stage. I can't…I can't…I need to get paid. I need to." 

"Sam, it's okay. You're not going on stage because someone paid for a private show." 

Sam immediately calmed down hearing that. Private shows paid a lot more and hopefully that will make his boyfriend happy and not hit him. Sam just hoped that it wasn't some rough person who couldn't take no for an answer. 

"It will be okay." Rowena said. "I'm sure you'll like this person." 

Sam nodded and put on a robe. He followed Rowena to the back where she stopped in front of a door. 

"It will be okay, Sam. This will be good for you." 

Sam nodded and slowly opened the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He slowly looked up and sighed in relief when he realized who it was. 

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Sam was relieved that it was Dean. Dean had been coming to the club for a while and took to Sam from the beginning. It took a long time for Sam to trust him. But once he did, he found himself falling for the man. He knew Dean liked him but Sam was in such a bad spot that he couldn't let himself be with Dean. 

"I'm here to save you." Dean said. He stood up and walked up to Sam. "I'm going to convince you to finally run away with me."

Sam shook his head and looked down. "Dean, you know I can't. It's not that easy."

"Sam, you don't deserve to be beaten. You have to get away from that. I can get you away from that." 

Sam wished he could believe him but he just couldn't get his hopes up. He wasn't worth the time or effort to save. And he didn't want Dean to get mixed up with him. 

"You can't." Sam whispered. "I'm not worth it." 

"But you are." Dean insisted. He walked up and cupped Sam's cheek. "You're worth so much more. And I can help you. Rowena gave me an address of a place we can go. You'll be safe. I can protect you. You don't have to be scared anymore."

It sounded so good and Sam wanted nothing more. He leaned into Deans touch and sighed, finally giving in. 

"Okay. I'll go with you." Sam whispered.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Good. That’s real good." Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam softly. "So, how about that private show?"

Sam just laughed and shook his head. It was going to be okay. Dean was going to make sure of it.


End file.
